Western Realms
The Western Realms is a huge and new continent located West of Soul Wars and beyond the island of Carydwyn. To reach them, you will have to complete Mysterious Island to set foot on one of it's islands, and progress to the completion of Nekophelia to reach them fully. Cities *Cardiff - Capital of the island kingdom of Carydwyn. *Mountain City - A city in the Carydwyn Kingdom. *Centon-Canon - An Amazon colony on Carydwyn. *Entowesnensettoh - The first Western city you will arrive in. *Daljy - A city located in the Western Realms. *Tooki'Vein - A city located in the Western Realms. *Ercandia - A harbor city located in the Western Realms. *Terramorn - A city located in the Western Realms. *More cities coming soon! Features *One of the highest mountains is Mount Trinity, located on the island of Carydwyn. It resembles the real world Mount Everest and is the tallest mountain in Gielinor. Currently, there is no way of getting to the peaks of the tall mountain, though, due to the new skill Mountaineering, Jagex has planned of putting a place to climb there. Resources Two new gems, the thunderstone and the oceanstone, are exclusive to the Western Lands. Also, many new resources are available here, but it is for players with levels 75-120. However, due to the distance from the Grand Exchange in Varrock, they cannot be traded there or in the Ko-Han in the Eastern Realms. The highest-level logs in the game, redwood and glazewood, are found here in the Western Realms. There are also many other surprises in the Western Realms that can be found, such as Cypress trees and many other types of new trees and rocks. Landscape Most of the Western Realms is quite grassy and clean. There is quite a bunch of plains here that you can explore, and it's usually free of pollution. The Western landscape is quite healthy and smooth and supposedly sub-tropic due to being close to the equator. Language The Languages appears to be the most interesting part about this land. In Carydwyn, the Island nymphs speak their own language called "Nyosh'ki", which resembles Native American languages, with some twists. In the Entowesnensettoh (Which translates to "Far Western Settlement"), they speak a language that resembles the Lakota Sioux. There are also many other different places that speak languages that resembles Native American. Kayitov uses some words that originate from the Cherokee language (although they are the largest city and empire in the west), Tooki'Vein appears to be using similar dialogue to the Navajo natives. Quests Main Quests *Mysterious Island *Amazoness Diplomacy *Within the Stars *Sleeping Beauty *Tyras Escape *Cardiff North Dungeon Purge *Iorwerth's Armada *Nekophelia *Bloodline of a Neko *Mysterious Discovery *More Supply? More Demand! *Underdepths of Entowesnensettoh Side Quests * NPCs See Template. Trivia *The Western Realms somewhat resemble real world North America due to the natives speaking various languages that resemble the Native Americans, and culture like them, with a mix of a European and Japanese way of life. *Oddly, although this is like North America, there are currently, unknown whereabouts of Western settlements, although there are Eastern settlements here. See also * Eastern Realms * Northern Lands * Southern Lands * Western Lands Category:Regions